


Mesmerize

by BrewingTeaKettle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Fluff, M/M, in a writing mood, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrewingTeaKettle/pseuds/BrewingTeaKettle
Summary: It was a rainy day at the Watchpoint, and Jack is looking for someone.





	Mesmerize

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I am writing again because I am in a good mood! Why? Because the Hanzo76 Ship Week is officially happening! More details at end notes!
> 
> As always, forgive me for any mistakes! :D

It was a rainy day at the Watchpoint.

Dark clouds sympathising with the gloomy surroundings.

The light pitter patter of rain against the window pane.

Soldier: 76 is looking for a specific person he wants to see.

After a few minutes of wandering, he found him. 

He was Hanzo Shimada. Still looking divine and elegant any time of the day.

Jack was mesmerized at the view.

The dark skies making Hanzo appear as some sort of ethereal being. A lonely ethereal being, but a beautiful one at that.

He was sitting down on a ledge. In this position, he could've seen the sunset, if it weren't for the weather.

The old soldier approached his lover with moderate steps.

He sat down next to Hanzo, shoulders touching.

"It is nice to have some company, every once in a while." 

Jack looked at Hanzo at his remark, and saw a tiny smile forming from a corner of his mouth.

Jack relished the pure expression he had received. He wanted to see it better, so he removed his visor.

"Smiling makes you look good. It suits you more than you think." He said with a chuckle.

"I don't understand your preferences, at all." Hanzo joked, giving off a small smile, but bigger than the previous.

Jack felt his face grow hot. Has Hanzo always been this mesmerizing?

He put his arm around Hanzo's shoulder, and pulled him in closer.

"It's starting to get cold out here."

"You have so many excuses. Why don't you just say you want to pull me closer?"

"But that's no fun, ain't it?" 

They shared small laughs.

The both of them always loved their banters. 

Hanzo turned serious all of a sudden, and looks into his eyes.

Jack was stunned. The eyes of the elder Shimada captivating him.

A streak of white appeared on the sky. After a few seconds, a loud rumble of thunder was heard.

The rain started to fall as fast drops. The wind starts to pick up speed.

He put his hands on the younger's cheek and caressed it, feeling the cold drops of water on top of smooth skin.

He can't take it anymore. He finally pulled the Shimada in a soft, tender kiss. It was gentle, and comforting.

Thunder crackled even louder, and the rain has no signs of stopping, or even slowing down.

The old soldier laughed.

"I think we should go inside."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I'm really excited! I've coordinated with other people on Tumblr and we are finally having a Hanzo76 Ship Week! Of course, everyone can join in the week! 
> 
> So I'm putting my Tumblr in here. Follow me if you want. I'll put more info there about the week, and you can also send me prompts if you want I guess. :D
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/captainpeanutbutterkups
> 
> See you there! As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> Love you all! <3


End file.
